kimetsu_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Shinobu Kocho vs. Spider Demon (Sister)
Shinobu Kocho vs. Spider Demon (Sister) is a battle fought by the Insect Hashira Shinobu Kocho against the Sister of the Spider Clan on Mount Natagumo. Prologue Following her severe punishment at the hands of Rui, his sister descends the mountain in order to redeem herself. She's worried because this is the first time she has messed up and angered Rui. The sister spider happens upon the Demon Slayer Murata and quickly traps him in a ball of yarn. He tries to stab his way but its no use and the girl tells him her cocoons are tough even though they're soft. They secrete a solvent that will turn him to mush, and she threatens to feed on him after the agonizing process takes place. Shinobu suddenly appears awkwardly close behind the girl and asks if she shoots those threads from her palms. Uneasy, the girl remains silent and looks back at her new threat. Shinobu remains unsettlingly calm and says the moon looks lovely tonight. Battle Startled, the girl leaps back and tries to capture Shinobu by firing threads from her palms one after another. Appearing to float like a butterfly, Shinbou user her nimble skills to effortlessly evade the threads. She's able to close the distance and kicks the demon several times before pinning it down. Shinobu says she can tell the girl doesn't want to be friends but the demon claims Rui is making her fight against humans. The Hashira agrees to spare the demon so they can be friends, but first, the girl must answer a few questions. First Shinobu asks how many humans the girl has killed, and the demon says she's only killed five people and she was forced to do it by another. Shinobu reveals she came from the west and saw at least fourteen of the acidic cocoons in just one spot on the mountain. With fourteen humans all dead, Shinobu claims the only way they can be friends is if the demon pays a penalty so her victims can get justice. She threatens to torture the girl until she's suffered enough to where her sins will be forgiven. Despite these cruel remarks, Shinobu points out the girl can heal because she's a demon and says they should both do their best. The Spider Demon refuses raises her hands to attack. Shinobu floats back and the girl fires more threads from her palms. The force of the attack makes the demon roll back while Shinobu calmly evades and lands behind her. Shinobu can see now that they'll never be friends and readies her katana. The demon turns around to use her move again, but the swordswoman disappears from view. The girl looks around until she notices Shinobu floating above her. The Insect Hashira dives at the girl and appears to disperse into a flurry of butterflies. One lands on the demon's finger and turns to blood. Before long, blood leaks from the demon's body as well. !]] Shinobu strikes her opponent with the Insect Breathing Butterfly Dance: Caprice, using a diving stab move to create several shallow cuts on the demon's body. Though injured, the demon is relieved to see her head is still attached. She mistakenly believes Shinobu is too weak to behead her and even claims she might be able to best the Hashira using a thin blade. However, pain staggers the demon as she notices a poison flowing through her body. Screaming out in agony as her body turns purple, the demon falls to the ground and dies. Shinbou introduces herself and explains that despite being the only Hashira who can't behead a demon, she's still skilled because she uses poisons to defeat her foes. She apologizes for explaining shortly after since the girl has perished and isn't listening. Aftermath Shinobu stabs the cocoon trapping Murata and cuts it open, freeing him. His clothes have been dissolved but he's alive so Shinobu asks if he's alright. Murata is surprised that she was able to destroy the cocoon with her thin sword and says he's fine. He asks if it's okay to leave the demon unfinished but the swordswoman explains that the demon has been poisoned to death using a toxin made from Wisteria blossoms. The Insect Hashira claims to be a medical expert and says the demon's body will rot if they leave her. She says she's glad Murata is okay despite losing his clothes. Embarrassed, the low-class demon slayer hides his nude body. Shinobu looks to the sky and sets her sights on taking out the demon who was manipulating that girl. However, she knows that Giyu has likely beaten her to that end. References Navigation Category:Shinobu Kocho Battles